Kanna Kaito
Kanna Kaito is one of TheFunGame's OCs. She attends Akademi High School. Appearance Kanna has short, fluffy cyan hair. She also has cyan eyes. She's slightly tan, and wears a small cyan clip. She wears the standard female uniform with cyan stockings. Due to being in the Gaming Club, she wears the D-pad clip. She also wears glasses due to her slightly poor eye-sight, but she's rarely seen with them on. Kanna also wears a blue scarf, just like the rest of her friends. Christmas After becoming one of Santa's slaves elves, Kanna's appearance changes. She now wears a long red dress with white buttons and cotton at the bottom. She wears a red ribbon around her neck, and one of Santa's hats. She keeps her stockings, but they become white with red stripes (Similar to candy canes) Personality Kanna is a kind second year student. She enjoys many of the things a normal high school student would enjoy, but still manages to act like a total geek half of the time. She enjoys speaking about her favorite video games, her favorite characters, and her favorite consoles. Kanna doesn't get upset quite often, but will immediently call you out for being a jerk if you're acting like one. Once you get close to Kanna, she'll be more willing to perform favors and other actions for you. Kanna has the Heroic personality. If she witnesses you murder someone, she will attempt to restrain you (Thus activating the struggle mini-game) If she witnesses you murder Minato Akari, she will begin to stalk you, and eventually attempt to murder you. Relationships * Hiroyuki Akane: Her best friend. They met each other during Kanna's first year when Hiroyuki attempted to hit on Kanna. Due to finding him annoying and not wanting to start anything, she ran away, leaving Hiroyuki alone. In her second year, after finding out the Hiroyuki was being bullied, she began to stalk him to find out if it was true. After finding out that it was, she decided to give him another chance, and they've been friends ever since. * Minato Akari: Her cousin. They've been best friends since childhood, and have always had each other's back. In Kanna's first year of high school, they met each other again, and Kanna was suprised to find out that Minato had become a snob. Instead of leaving her, Kanna decided to attempt to mold Minato back into a better person. * Subara Shipan: One of her friends. They interact the least, but they still chat from time to time. * Hanna Kaito: Her sister. They don't interact much due to Hanna attending a school in America. Feel Free to add your OCs here! Extra Info * She attended an American School during her middle school years. * She knows English very well, and occasionally speaks it just to annoy others. * She wore a pair of Loose Stockings along with her cyan ones at one point. * She wears a long skirt. Trivia * She has three cousins so far. Minato Akari, Canna Catto, and Minuto Akai. * Not many people like her due to her personality. * Despite seeming like a cute and Innocent high school student, she cusses like a sailor. * She dated Hiroyuki as a dare, but she didn't enjoy it. * She finds Noizu Burokku to be cute. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Bisexual Category:Gaming Club Category:Heroic Category:Students